


Good Morning, Sunshine.

by w4rl0rd



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w4rl0rd/pseuds/w4rl0rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings aren't always stressful. <br/>{Fluffy-Frerard Fic.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything on here, terribly sorry.  
> I'll start trying.  
> EDIT= I haven't written anything in AGES, sorry again for my failure.  
> Also, this is the song I got the Lyrics from = http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W7q1bHK8te0

**_Good Morning Sunshine._ **

_  
_'Honey, you up?'

Gerard groaned and rolled to his side, the Prussian-Blue Bedsheets cringing under him.

'Hmm' 

Frank sat up and smiled at his also dark-haired lover.

'C'mon. Whatshisface will shout at us again if we aren't up in time.' Frank nudged.

Gerard's eyebrows furrowed in irratation. He waved his hand to Frank in a 'Get the fuck away I'm sleeping' way.

A small smirk curled onto Frank's lips.

He bent down to Gerard's resting head, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

Gerard smiled slightly.

**_I Hope You're Well._ **

Frank reached down to Gerard's hands, tangling his fingers with his.

Gerard opened his eyes, looking up and around their room.

It was rather dark despite the time.

The Curtains closed, as they could only sleep well in the dark.

Frank emitted another smiled before getting up and opening said curtains.

The light fled into the room as a vast wave; every piece of furniture lighting up itself.

Gerard squinted in the direction of the window, but he wanted to see Frank.

At the moment he could only see the silhouette of the short man.

Gerard thought about getting up, and managed to kind of sit upright.

His eyes smudged black with remaining eyeliner from the day before.

Frank walked back towards him, holding his hands out in front of Gerard.

**_Honey I missed you;_ **

'What.' Gerard stared.

'Grab.' Frank hinted.

Gerard reached out to Frank, grabbing his hand like he was told to.

Frank pulled him up, so that he was standing on the bed, towering over him.

Frank grinned and pulled him down, infront of him, drawing into a kiss.

Gerard returned the smirk and put his arms around his partner, ruffling his hair up.

The broke the kiss, and Gerard buried his face in the crook of Frank's neck.

'God, I missed your scent.' He mumbled.

Frank glanced at Gee, eyebrows arched.

'Of  _all_ things to say.' 

They both laughed.

**_Last Night when Night fell._ **

Gerard pulled the sleeves on his oversized shirt and cupped Frank's face in his hands.

He stared at his rather perfecr face; the eyes he got lost in, the beautifully formed lips, everything.

He was overwhelmed with the fact that he was his partner. 

He got lost in thought.

Frank kissed him again, snapping Gerard out his trance.

'I will never love someone else.'

'That's a commitment.'

Frank laughed at his comment, maybe it was, but for the love of his life, there's no more he wouldn't do.

'I'll still try my hardest.'

They both hugged, falling back onto the bed.

**_You should know, sunshine, you brighten my day_ **   
**_The world gets so dark, love, when you go away_ **   
  



End file.
